


Impossible

by mcgarrett



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrett/pseuds/mcgarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all, none of this should ever be possible...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> Word of the Day: Iconoclast

Danny is a self-proclamed iconoclast.

He doesn't believe in anything spiritual. 

Religion? Something people made up to make themselves feel better about dying. 

Heaven? Hell? Places made up to give incentive to follow rules. 

Afterlives? Myths. 

Higher powers? Popular and glorified legends. 

None of it exists. 

It's all too outrageous. 

There's absolutely no evidence to support their beliefs. 

Steve believed. Danny still doesn't get it. 

So how Danny, after passing away himself, still feels alive, sees Steve's welcoming smile, and feels Steve's warmth enveloping him in a hug is beyond him. 

After all, none of this should ever be possible...


End file.
